Safe and Secure
by XfangirlX14
Summary: Rin has been planning to go on a trip with her friends during the summer for months. With her parent'sgiving her the cold shoulder and favoring her fake personality brother. This is her final shot to get close to Gumi but how easy will that prove to be? Will Rin expose the truth about Len? Will she find comfort in her biggest enemy when the rest of the world turn their backs to her
1. Chapter 1

"And how exactly do you expect to get your parents to agree to let you go on a camping trip huh, Rin?" The pink haired woman leaned on the counter so that her face was inches away from her young blonde friend's.

"Luka, that's not funny. Surely I can convince them somehow. And worst case scenario I sneak out but it'd be so worth it!" Rin grinned wildly as she stared of into space.

Luka only let out a chuckle and adjusted her "Coffee stop" apron before raising an eyebrow at RIn.

"Please tell me you aren't serious. Your parents like hate everyone who's going. Besides don't you think it might be wiser not to get anymore on their bad side? Ya know, considering that your brother is their favorite and all." Luka patted the younger girl's head.

" Luka Chan, I'm serious! I get my parents hate me but I deserve the same opportunities of fun my brother gets. The only reason he gets away with more stuff is because they still belive he's some good. Plus we've been talking about this trip for months! It's almost summer vacation." Rin slouched and gave Luka a pity me look.

The trip had been planned for months. It was that on the last day of school they would all go camping at Lake Yamanakako. Luka, Miku, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Neru, Lily, Gakupo, Piko and Rin. Now the only thing keeping plans from going as thought was Rin's parents.

"First off you haven't even told your parents that I'm going. And you know they hate me so is it really worth being grounded for life just for a trip. Im just watching out for you. Plus, since they found out about me and Miku they've hated us. It's completely stupid how homophobic they are." Luka groaned as she turned to the coffee maker and poured two cups.

" I'll just sneak out. Wait so Miku's still going right?" Rin asked with wide eyes.

Luka turned around with two cups in hand and slid one to her friend with a slim smile.

" Yes, she's still definitely going. Although I believe we're out of room in both cars so it appears you'll be riding with her to the campsite also." Luka took a sip of her coffee.

A blush crept on Rin's face as she raised her head and propped herself up on the palms of her hands.

"Wait a damned minute! You planned it out didn't you?" Rin said rather loudly as a few people turned in the café to see what was the matter.

Luka only smiled slyly to herself. Of course she planned it. She'd do nothing less for her friend. Also she was tired of Rin coming to the café whining about how she was never in the same place as Gumi alone and she never got to talk to her. Luka thought it'd be a good start to the trip, too bad Rin didn't know yet who she'd be sharing a tent with.

Rin grinned and leaned over the counter and wrapped her arms around Luka's neck.

"Thanks so much! Honestly I don't know what I'd do without you. Well I'm off than! I guess I'll get packed and see you guys there later tonight, See ya!" Rin ran out the doors of the café and home as quick as she could manage. This was going to be a great trip.

Rin closed the door quietly as she crept inside her house making sure no one knew where she'd been.

"They aren't here, relax." A voice spoke as they put their hand on Rin's shoulder.

Rin jumped and turned around, smacking the hand away in disgust.

"Don't touch me, I'm tired of you constantly trying to act like my friend. Most of all I'm tired of the fact that you ditched me to save your sorry ass Len. Where are mom and dad?" Rin glared at her brother who cast his eyes downward at his feet.

"They went out for a bit, they won't be back till later tonight. Rin, you act like you hate me… Why do you act like that?" Len grabbed Rin's wrist tightly in his hand and she cringed in pain.

"B-because of you Neru hates me, mom and dad think I'm a juvenile delinquent all because I took the fall for both of us and you just sat there and did nothing. I didn't hurt Teto, I'd never hurt her and Neru seems to think you're the ideal twin. Whatever that shit is, you ruined me and Neru and I can't repair a damn thing." Rin smirked at her brother as she tried to walk past him but Len's grip tightened.

"I didn't mean to hurt her! You know I didn't mean to hurt her! I was just scared and she was going to tell them I stole from her. It's her fault! The fire was her fault you know that she cause me to do it." Len yelled out frantically.

Rin yelped as tears formed in her eyes and she still managed a slight smile as she met her brother's eyes.

" What.. would Neru say if she knew what you'd done to me in the past. Sure I'm gay and mom and dad hate it but what would anyone say if they knew what you didto me. That you ra-"

"Shut up!" Len screamed as he pushed Rin's body against the door and she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry.. here let me help you-"

"No.. I hate you, Len. I hate you so much for the shit you cause me."Rin said in barely a whisper as she pulled herself up and pushed past her brother to her room.

She sat on the edge of her bed and let out a heavy sigh. Rin pulled up the sleeve of her black shirt and looked at the bruise on her left arm. Purple finger prints imprinted on her skin.

'Why don't I expose the real you, Len. I could do it, but why don't i?' Rin thought to herself as she stood and began to pack her bag for the trip.

"What do I have to lose anymore. I've lost nearly everything to you already."


	2. Chapter 2

Rin pulled her backpack on opened her window she looked at her room and let out a final sigh.

"They won't miss me much, now will they?"Rin smirked and climbed ou her window Sliding it shut quietly and sneaking across the lawn. Her heart flutter as she saw her waiting there next to the motorcycle. Gumi was wearing a pair of black jeans with her usual orange vest and brushed a strand of green hair from her eyes. She looked over at Rin and smiled sweetly.

"So you ready for this trip? Heard we were riding buddies so looks like you're stuck with me. Hope you don't mind." Gumi said scratching the back of her head as Rin came closer.

"I don't mind at all! I was kinda hoping this would happen. Hope I'm dressed warm enough for the ride." Rin gestured to her white jeans and black tanktop.

Gumi examined Rin's apparel carefully and reached behind her pulling up a black leather jacket.

"Just in case why don't you wear this. I'm pretty prone to the wind chill from riding so often but you aren't and I'm supposed to take care of you during this trip or Luka and Miku might kill me." Gumi chuckled walking up behind Rin and helping the younger girl into the jacket.

A blush crept across Rin's cheeks as Gumi backed away and got onto her black bike.

"Well come on now, I don't think they'll be too happy if we're late now." Gumi started the motorcycle as Rin got on the back. Gumi gently grabbed Rin's arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"Hold on tight now, last thing I need is to lose you before we get on the road now."

" Rin! Where are you going?!" Len appeared from the house doorway walking towards the two.

"Would you like to stick around and listen to what he has to say, Rin?" Gumi looked back at the girl hugging her waist.

"No, let's just get out of here." Rin grinned at the green haired. Girl who nodded in response .

The two started down the street with Len yelling behind them until his voice faded from hearing.

" I take it you two aren't close anymore?" Gumi said loud enough for Rin to here over the engine. Gumi turned right onto a highway and gained speed.

"Guess you could say he's dead to me. You're going to get mad at me too since he's your friend aren't you? Seems like everyone is." Rin replied.

"You must be kidding, he went off on me about hanging around you once. Saying I was a bad influence or something. It's so stereo typical to name off the girl with the motorcycle as a bad kid I swear."

It was true, Gumi wasn't much of a disobedient child. She was a decent student and lived with her brother ever since their parents abandoned them. A motorcycle was cheaper than a car so that's what she ended up with. It seemed she was always labeled a bad kid at first glance though no matter how far from the truth that was.

" Hey Gumi," Rin said in rather child like voice.

Gumi couldn't help but smile at how young and innocent Rin sounded saying her name.

"yeah what is it?"

"Thank you for letting me ride with you. It made me super happy when I found out I'd be riding with you. So even if you do happen to hate me, this i-"

"Rin-chan, quit coming up with ridiculous thoughts. I'd never hate you, plus if I hated anyone it'd be your brother. Listen with the whole Teto thing, personally, I believe you're innocent. The question is why did you take the blow if that's the case. Don't worry you don't have to give me an answer yet. Just know that not everyone is against you okay?" Gumi sped past a car and switched lanes.

Rin didn't speak but held tighter to Gumi and smiled to herself. The ride went by rather quietly but the lack of words was completely perfect for both of them. All that mattered to Rin as of now is she was with Gumi all thinks to Luka's perfect planning. Gumi pulled off on to a dirt road and slowed when they came to a group of people setting up camp next to the beautiful view of the moon over the lake. A few feet in front of them stood Luka, arms crossed waiting patiently and obviously for their arrival.

"I see you didn't lose her luckily." Luka said to Gumi as the two girls got off the bike and walked over to where Luka stood. There was not grin on her face but it was easy for Rin to tell the older girl was joking.

"Trust me I knew she was fine by the way she hugged my waist." Gumi gave a slight giggle and a barely noticeable shade of pink draped across her cheeks.

"Yeah, Sorry about that. You were really warm though!" Rin jumped into the conversation with a grin across her face. Gumi excused herself to greet everyone leaving Rin and Luka to talk. Luka smacked Rin in the back of the head gently.

"Hey! What was that for!" Rin whined rubbing the back of her head and giving Luka a pouting lip.

"You're an idiot sometimes I swear. 'You were really warm though!' You're ridiculous sometimes." Luka rolled her eyes and patted the younger girl's head.

"But you and Miku both put up with me because you know life would be boring with me out of it!" Rin said kissing the side of luka's cheek.

Neru's P.O.V.

I looked over for a split second and the brat was kissing Luka's cheek. The entire view made me boil over as I watched it unfold. That girl was completely evil, I had no reason to think otherwise considering all the bullshit she tried to make up about Len to me. I set down the final pole of the tent Miku and I were working on and looked over to her.

"So tell me, are they always like this. After all, Luka is your girlfriend." I dusted my hands off on my legs and looked at Miku who only giggled.

"Rin's like that with both of us. She doesn't mean anything by it though so we never think much about it!" Miku looked over at the two with a smile and back to me.

"That's just stupid, after everything she's done she still finds it okay to come on this trip." I muttered.

Miku cleared her throat and I glanced over at her. She had one hand on her hip and a brow raised in a look of annoyance at me.

"Listen, Neru, none of us know for sure what happened. Is there really any sense in just un friending someone over something that happened months ago? Besides, Luka could have not invited you if she wanted but here you are. Rin's here because she's our friend and it seems Luka's playin cupid with Rin and Gumi too." Miku smirked.

What's this feeling inside me? I hate Rin, she lied to me completely. Beside's Len is my boyfriend, so what is this painful feeling in my chest..?

I'm not jealous.. Am I?

**A/N: So this is my second story and so I'm hoping you guys will give ma little lean way if it's awful. If you have any suggestions feel free to message me. I also accept constructive criticism. I'm not a perfect writer but I find a hell of a lot of fun in these as a hobby so hopefully some of you will like this story and future ones. C: **


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright let's assign sleeping buddies," Luka announced as she stood on a nearby stump.

"As you may have already guessed, Miku and I, Meiko and Kaito, Lily and Gakupo, Gumi and Piko, And Rin and Neru."

"What!" Rin and Neru said in unison at Luka.

Rin ran up to her friend andgrabbed her by the collar trying to look menacing but failing when she couldn't full reach.

"Luka, why is Gumi partnered with Piko? You said I'd be her tent buddy." Rin stomped on the ground like a little child.

"I'm sorry, we just had trouble finding a partner Piko felt comfortable with other than Gumi. It's better than having him a nervous wreck this whole camping trip now isn't it?" Luka flicked Rin's forehead causing her to let out a whine.

"But you set me up with the she devil of all people! You know how much she hates me." Rin rubbed her forehead and turned to look back at a fuming Neru glaring at her.

Luka let out a sigh and started walking off while saying something along the lines of "that's your problem now."

Rin let out a groan in defeat and turned around. She stumbled back a few feet and let out a squeal when her face was inches from Neru's.

"Don't do that ever again! I think I just had a minor heart attack." Rin held her hand to her chest and let out a sigh.

"Let me make one thing clear to you Kagamine. I am not you're friend anymore, so if you even try to screw around with my head here I will crush you. I haven't forgotten what you did and in no way do I plan to." Neru's eyes dug into Rin's fears with every word she said.

"Someday I hope you know what really happened." Rin looked up ate Neru with saddening eyes and walked past her.

Neru's P.O.V.

"Someday I hope you know what really happened." Was the final thing she said before walking away.

What did she mean? Was there something I didn't get? Of course not, she was guilty of her crime and there was enough information to prove it.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and slid the lock screen to see a message from Len.

_Hey beautiful, how is the camping trip going so far?_

_Well for starters, I'm partnered withyour devil sister, she tried saying I didn't know the truth and sh's obviously lying right babe? ): _

_So wait, Rin's on the trip too? Yeah she seems to really think she's innocent. It's almost sad to watch, Hope she gets better cause I'd really hate to see her drowned in her lies. ):_

"Hey Neru come on, we're gunna start the campfire." Lily walked up to me.

I locked my phone and shoved it into my pocket. No way was my summer going to be ruined by Rin.

"Alright lets get started." I laughed.

After we finally got the campfire set up we pulled out some marshmallows and sticks.

"Exactly how fattening are these, I have a photo shoot in like September and I'd really hate to lose this sculpted figure." Gakupo said poking at the white fluffy marshmallow with an unamused look on his face.

I rolled my eyes. Of all people to worry aobut their figure it would be Gakupo. Personally I never truly liked him, he was always a sassy brat and after catching him in the girls shower three different times I think I have a pretty damn good reason.

"Gakupo, you're ridiculous as hell, they weren't made to poke at. Just eat the marshmallow and quit complaining." Came a female voice.

I looked over to Rin sitting next to me. Just in time to watch her throw a marshmallow square at Gakupo's face. These were short reminders of why I used to be infatuated with this short feisty and child like girl.

I let out a chuckle and Rin to look at me. The way the campfire shined on her face was a great view though. She actually looked cute instead of annoying for once. I could feel the blush creeping onto my face.

"W-what are you looking at? Stop being creepy." I huffed and turned away from her. A laugh escaped her lips but I didn't dare look back.

Gumi's P.O.V.

I watched as Rin hit Gakupo in the face with a marshmallow and a majority of us couldn't help but laugh. I even looked over and saw Neru laughing. I still didn't get why Neru hated Rin so much. What was she told? By the way the two avoided each other I assume that at one time they were super close but had a huge fall out.

Everyone knew what Rin supposedly did but what was Neru told that I wasn't? When Luka assigned the partners my excitement plummeted when I came to find Rin and I wouldn't be tent buddies. Though Piko was a close friend I had really hoped it'd be Rin next to me the next two weeks.

"I'll be back I'm gunna go walk along the lake." I told Piko before getting up and leaving the commotion on the campsite.

I needed alone time but than again maybe I just wanted to be alone with Rin again. She caught my sight and I didn't know or care whether the feelings were mutual. It was enough to be around her as often as we were.

"I think I'm jealous of Neru." I sighed and looked over at the moon.

After walking around a bit I decided I would just go back to camp. The idea of getting out here to be alone seemed like a good idea at the time till all my thoughts flooded with Rin. I began walking back, it was extremely dark out and I could hardly see. There was a strange noise that started coming into hearing. It started getting louder the more I walked. What was it? Suddenly it sounded as if it was right in front of me and I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Agh.. what even just happened?" I groaned before realizing there was a person lying on top of me.

I could feel the heat of their breath on my face. This person was extremely close. Sadly I couldn't glimpse who it was except by the fact they let out a whining sound like a girl. For some reason I started leaning in closer, it was like I had no control over what was happening. My mind wiped completely blank of any thoughts. Closer and closer before our lips met. There was a strange thrill running through me that I couldn't explain.

My stomach filled with butterflies as this single kiss grew intense. There was no hesitation from either of us. It was like we both had planned at this instant for this to happen. I felt her pull back and get up before running away panting.

I layed my head back in wonder and exhaled heavily. I just kissed a mystery girl and it was amazing.

"Who are you?" I said aloud to myself as I stared up at the sky. I wasn't in any rush to get back just yet. Maybe this camping trip won't be a disaster after all for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Neru sat up in her sleeping back as Rin unzipped the tent flap and entered.

"So where have you been, witch?" Neru smirked at Rin before laying back down.

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing ever." Rin said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She climbed into her sleeping back and turned off the lamp that was their tent. The tension was growing in the tent and it wasn't even the first full day of camping here yet.

"Goodnight Neru, sleep tight. Don't be consumed by you're bitchiness. It'd be a pity to see something like that happen." Rin said giggling to herself.

"Whatever, go to sleep Kagamine." Neru huffed before her eyes slowly began to get fuzzy and her eyelids shut.

"_Neru, I promise you I'm never going to leave. SO promise you'll stop crying okay? It's sucky to see my girlfriend so sad." _

'_Girlfriend?' Neru thought to herself. She looked over to see Rin holding both Neru's hands in hers._

"_Rin,it's old you." Neru felt her eyes brimming with tears as she stared at the smiling girl sitting on the bench next to her._

"_Of course it's me, how ever could you forget your favorite person ever?" Rin smiled, releasing Neru's hands and wrapping them around Neru's neck. _

_Neru looked around with a slight smile on her face. They were in the park across from their school. They used to come here all the time. _

"_I just really missed you." Neru turned her attention back to Rin who was examining her words carefully._

_Rin leaned in and press her lips to Neru's gently. Neru felt like the happiest person in the world in that split moment. _

'_so soft' Neru thought to herself as the kiss grew deeper. Neru's eyes closed in the enjoyment of the moment. But as she opened them, Rin was gone. She wasn't even sitting in the park anymore, she was now standing in the door way of a house. Everything looked so familiar to her, and then she realized who's house it was. Before her stood Rin holding Teto's body in her arms. In her free hand was a bloody piece of glass and Rin stood with up with a traumatized look on her face as her eyes met Neru's. RIn's body was covered with blood here and there and her hands were covered in front of her was Teto, wheezing every breath she took. Large dark bruises across her face, and arms and what looked like the traces of finger prints on her neck._

"_Neru, I-I didn't do it. I swear I didn't do it!" Rin took a few steps reaching out to Neru but all Neru could manage to do was stumble backwards. She looked over to see Ren moaning in pain on the ground with gash in the side of his head and his shirt tattered._

"_N-Neru, help me, she took advantage of me!" Len cried out with tears pouring from his eyes._

"_Why did you do it, Rin..?" Len looked at Rin and said barely audible._

"_Shut up! I didn't do anything! Neru, don't believe him! He's framing me, please! Just let me tell you wha-" Rin looked at Neru with tears pouring down her face but was cut off by Neru._

"_No, I can't believe you'd do this, Rin.." Neru said in horror before turning around and sprinting as fast as she could out of the house and as far as she could go._

" _You promised you'd never lie or hurt me, Rin!"_

Neru woke up with a jolt as tears started making paths down her cheek. The same damn nightmare, she hated reliving that day. She pulled her sleeping back close around her and tried muffling her sobs to no avail.

"Neru..why are you crying ?" Rin woke up from the noise and leaned over to comfort Neru but was turned away.

"Don't touch me ever."

"Whats wrong?" Rin said in a quivering voice at the anger rising in Neru's own words.

"I said don't touch me. I saw what you did to them. You're a sick monster, Rin." Neru's words held a defined amount of hatred.

With nothing left to say Rin veered back and layed back down facing the opposite direction. A tear trickled down Rin's left cheek.

Rin's P.O.V.

I woke up to Neru's sobbing, but when I tried to comfort her she was hostile. It tore me to shreds to hear her cry. Even if we are enemies ii'd never want to hear anyone cry like that or see tham cry either. What was I saying? She may say we're enemies but in my eyes it's far from it.

'I adore you, Neru-chan. I just want you to smile at me like you used to, not look at me with the look you give to a bug.' I thought to myself as a tear I could no longer hold back slowly trailed down my left cheek.

We had this trip for two weeks and i was stuck in a tent with someone who absolutely hated me. She wouldn't even let me explain what happened from my point of view. Why did my chest hurt so much when I woke up to her sobbing? Better yet why did it hurt when she told me to never touch her again? Am I really a sick monster to her?

Do you still think about me the way I think about you, Neru? Of course not, you could never love a monster.


	5. Chapter 5

Luka pulled miku closer to her and began whispering in her ear.

"So, You think anyone would hear us if we did, you know?"Luka smirked at Miku who began blushing uncontrollably.

"Luka, we aren't having sex in the tent when Gakupo and Lily are right next to us. And even than! I told you I'm not ready yet. I'm starting to think that's all you want." The teal heaired girl pouted.

Luka kissed Miku's forehead and smiled. She draped her arm over Miku gently and sighed.

"Babe, I'm in no rush for that. I'll wait for you as long as it takes. And you should know why." Luka whispered.

"Refresh my memory, just so I'm sure I have the answer right?" Miku looked up at Luka, brushing a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"You know why, don't act like you're oblivious." Luka chuckled.

"But I really want to hear my amazing girlfriend say it. I mean you don't have to of course." Miku smiled, wrapping both her arms around Luka's neck.

"Because I love you very much." Luka had a slight blush across her face as she said it. She adored Miku beyond anything else. Getting Luka to confess she loved Miku was a battle in itself.

Miku leaned in a softly kissed Luka as tender as usual. The two had been going out for awhile now and it seemed they were perfect for each other. The two never fought and if one wanted to spend the day with friends the other wouldn't complain.

"Hey so, do you think Neru and Rin have murdered each other yet? I'm really worried how Rin's holding up." Miku asked with a look of concern on her face.

Luka really wasn't sure herself how they were holding up actually. It didn't seem like Rin hated Neru but she was going to be locked up in a tent with her for two weeks so she was sure she'd begin to.

"I guess we'll see when we wake up huh? Now come on let's get sleep." Luka entertwined her fingers with Miku's.

A few tents over Gumi Lay away staring at the roof of her tent. She pressed a finger to her lips and smiled to herself.

"W-who was it, Gumi-chan?"

She looked over to see Piko staring at her. He must have woken up when she slipped into the tent. Gumi let out a heavy sigh and grinned at him.

"Honestly, I have no clue who it was." Gumi giggled.

"Wait, are you okay? D-did they hurt you?" Piko's eyes got wide and Gumi only laughed and sat up. She grabbed both of Piko's hands in hers excitedly.

"No Piko! It was awesome, I think she's my dream girl."

"But, Gumi! You don't even know who it is." Piko said wide eyed in shock at how is friend was reacting.

"I just know, I know that I need to find who she was even if I spend the next two weeks doing it. I never act like this but sometimes you just know and well, this is one of those times."Gumi released Piko's hands and laid back with a sigh.

"On another note, Gakupo was acting strange again. I swear that guy is so full of himself." Gumi said with a chuckle.

"He is not! He's super interesting actually." Piko said defensively in response. Gumi looked over to Pio with a brow raised.

"Could it be that you have a crush on Gakupo?"

"Please don't tell him. I-I'm going to sleep now." Piko whispered covering his mouth and laying down.

"Whatever suits you my friend." Gumi turned off their lamp and closed her eyes. All she could think about was what happened and what Rin was doing.

Rin's P.O.V.

Rin…

Huh that voice sounds familiar..

Rin…

Wait a minute..

"Rin, Wake up and quit being useless!"

I felt something hit me in the head and I sat up looking around frantically at what it was. In front of me stood Neru in a pair of blue jean shorts and an olive green tank top. She was holding a pillow so automatically I assumed that was what woke me.

"Honestly, couldn't you be a little more humane towards me? You never treat Len like this and I'm just the female equivalent." I groaned rubbing my eyes.

"Oh please, listen, Miku made breakfast and I was told to wake you up so get your lazy ass up so we can eat and go down to the lake." Neru threw her pillow down and exited the tent.

"Yeah, mhm I'll be right out." I said laying back down. I wasn't getting up yet, it was too early to be so active.

I heard my sleeping bag get unzipped and some grab me by my ankles. Wait am I being dragged out?I looked up to see Neru smirking at me.

"You're getting up, no one needs to sleep this late on a camping trip."

"No, Neru quit it! Please I'm begging you!" I clung to the door of the tent as I pleaded for mercy.

"Let go of it!" Neru yanked me off and dragged me across the grass to the group of lawn chairs where everyone sat around the still active coals of last night's fire. Neru dropped my legs and I stood up with a groan looking over everyone.

"Neru, if she wanted to sleep in that bad you could have just let her." Lily laughed and soon everyone joined in except for Neru and I.

"But I get more enjoyment out of torturing her." Neru smirked at me. I looked around for a spot to sit and it seemed there wasn't a single one.

"well looks like I'll just go lay back down. I'll just go sit on my sleeping bag. Sayonara!" I waved to them and was about to walk away when someone said something.

"Nah, come here Rin you can sit on my lap."

I turned around to see who was speaking. Gumi waved me over so I shrugged and sat across her lap.

"You know, I could almost believe you two were a couple." Gakupo grinned slyly at us as he sipped a cup of what ever he was drinking.

"Maybe someday we will, who knows right?" Gumi laughed softly. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw a look of anger on Neru's face. No way was she jealous that I was with Gumi and she wasn't?

"Yeah, well who knows what might happen. So, Gumi care to share what happened that made you so restless last night? We practically all heard you squealing." Lily said with a giggle.

Gumi blushed slightly and she looked down at her feet. A smile had managed to cross her lips and she looked up at Lily.

"Last night, I kissed someone. And it was great but I don't have any clue who it was at all other than it was a girl."

Everyone leaned in making awe sounds as I sat awkwardly on her lap. Luka looked at me with a side glance and I shrugged.

"Ooh, was it Neru? Or maybe Rin, since she hasn't said nearly a single word." Gakupo smirked his usual deviously sly look.

"No way!" Neru yelled and got up. I watched as she stormed off and I got off Gumi's lap.

"I'll go check on her." I said to Gumi who nodded and I ran to catch up to Neru. I found her sitting on a log near the lake shore. I slowly walked up and sat next to her awkwardly. Either comforting the person who hated me most would be torture or hearing how she responds would.

"Listen, Neru, If you like Gumi tell me because I'm not trying to make you anymore pissed of with me." I took a rock and chucked it across the water.

"What?"She said in a voice of disbelief.

"I saw how angry you got with me sitting on Gumi's lap. If you like her tell me, oka-"

"You're such an idiot Rin." I was cut off by Neru's voice.

I only looked at her puzzled and she let out an aggravated chuckle.

"For a Second I actually thought you knew what was up.I don't like Gumi like that. So quit being an airhead for once in your life and figure out what's going on yourself." I watched as she got up and walked away. When I returned to camp though, I didn't see her with the others. We figured she was laying down and continued to all go down to the river.


	6. Chapter 6

Gakupo's P.O.V.

We all got in the lake and swam around. One thing I noticed though was , Piko. Everyone knew I was bisexual, it wasn't a secret. But than again everyone also knew I don't do relationships or romance. I watched as he brushed a strand of sliver metallic hair away from his eyes. He was rather small but he was a cute one no doubt. I bit my lip, as I looked him over.

"You are on my to do list Piko." I said to myself with a smirk as I swam over to where he was and looked at him. He was only sticking his feet in the water.

"O-oh hi there, Gakupo."

God, he said my name so innocently. Why was this kid so cute?

"So, Piko, can you get in the water with your USB cord or is that why you're still just standing on the shore?"

"Oh! No, it's water proof. I'm just nervous to get in." He held his hands over his chest.

"Get in and wrap your arms around my neck." You can ride on my back I said with a smile.

I watched as he blushed a clear shade of pink and shook his head. I wasn't taking no for an answer so I walked onto the shore, picked him up bridal style and carried him into the water.

"N-no, Gakupo what are you doing?" he yelped helplessly.

"Just hang on, you got to have some fun and you won't find much just sitting on shore like that." I said bringing my forehead to his.

Lily's P.O.V.

Some things you don't want to see, for instance Gakupo trying to take advantage of Piko. Or turning around and seeing Meiko and Kaito making out in the water.

"Okay, how are you two not drowning?!" I yelled in horror causing Kaito and meiko to return a glance. They both laughed, but quite honestly it was disturbing that they could do that when we were in an area of the water that you couldn't touch unless you swam 5 feet down.

"Lily, you'll get it one day when you hook up with someone." Meiko said with a giggle before returning her lips back to Kaito's.

"There are reason's I'm not in a relationship. Like there's no point to it for me." I muttered as I swam over to Miku and Gumi.

"So who might you be involved with. Since everyone seems to have some romance blossoming." Miku asked me with curiosity. I simply rolled my eyes and let out a laugh.

"Miku, you know I have no interest in that."

"Fair enough, okay how about who would you go for if you were to switch tent partners for a night." Gumi laughed.

"Well, let's see. Neru may be one of my close friends but the girl drives me insane. Although Rin is a cute one I think I'd pick you, Gumi because we could actuall talk about stuff" I said

"Fair enough," Gumi said with a smile.

"So Miku, where's your girlfriend and Gumi where's your future one?" I said with a smirk and and Gumi chuckled.

"Luka's off catching fish and Rin's. Well, actually we don't know where Rin's off to." Miku shrugged.

Rin disappears pretty often lately.

Neru's P.O.V.

Why was she in here? Shouldn't she be out swimming with everyone else. She even knows I hate her so why's she here?

"Neru, come with me I wanna show you something!" RIn grinned grabbing my hand but I pulled it away.

"Right, sorry, I'll just go."

"No wait, okay lead me to where you want to take me but don't touch me or I'll falcon punch you." I narrowed my eyes at her and she nodded. We got out of the tent and I followed her down a shore in the opposite direction of the side that everyone else was on. Where the hell is she leading me?

" Perfect, we're in time."

"For what?" I asked in confusion but she walked underneath a tree and sat down. I sat down slowly still trying to gather what the point of this was.

"In few minutes the sun sets over the lake and I though you needed some cheering up so I decided to drag you over to see it." She looked over at me and shrugged.

"I highly doubt that the first person that should comfort me should be you. Why do you act like we're friends when we aren't?" I asked aggravated.

"You're right, we were never originally friends. We just fell in love and you regret all of it with me don't you, Neru?"

I felt my shoulders slump and I looked out across the water. I should regret it shouldn't I? After all I hate her…don't i?

"You were Gumi's mystery girl weren't you?" I asked barely able to get the words out.

"Guess you caught me. I was running along to see if I could spot any of the constellations and I ran into her. It scared me half to death but for some reason I don't want to tell her it was me. I guess I want her to forget about what happened last night and pay attention to me in the light. I want her to notice me."

I looked over to see Rin hugging her knees close to her chest like something bugged her.

"You called me an idiot. I guess I really am because I still don't know what you meant." She let out a sigh.

"You'll figure out soon enough."

"Oh look, the sun's going down!" Rin perked up suddenly like she was unfazed by out conversation. The crimson sun started slowly falling and the sky began to get darker. The light reflected across the water. I was actually a little bit glad she drug me out here to see this. When the fun finally set and the stars came out into the midnight blue skyi let out sigh.

"Alright, RIn are you r-" I looked over to see she'd fallen asleep leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Great, you drage me out to see the sun set and I end up dragging you back afterwards." I said as I picked her up and began carrying her back to camp. She was still as light as she was before and since she was smaller than me it made it less of a hassle to carry her back.

When we arrived back at camp Lily walked up to me with a questioning look on her face.

"Where have you to been? We've been looking all over fo-"

"Shh she's sleeping," I cut Lily off and walked past her to Rin and I's tent. When I managed to scoot her in I slipped her legs into her sleeping bag. She owed me, after all I did carry her back to camp. I looked over at her sleeping face. My eyes locked onto her lips though. I found myself leaning in closer to examine them. I was nearly nose to nose with her. I closed my eyes and gently kissed her. It was like a flood of memories coming back to me. They were so familiar to me, I felt her stir and shot back.

'What did I just do?' I asked myself. My heart was beating uncontrollably from the kiss and I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocked to see who it was.

_Happy four month anniversary babe! Wish you were here to celebrate it. Night I love you._

It was a message from Len. My boyfriend, the one I'm dating. He remembered our anniversary and here I was kissing his sleeping murderous sister.

I felt a sickening knot growing in the core of my stomach. What was wrong with me?


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, who's up for some fish for breakfast since we kind of forgot to bring cereal." Luka looked around at her friends as she laid 6 filleted fish on a grill over the fire. They all began nodding in agreement and conversating between themselves.

"So how'd you catch six fish?" Rin asked as she walked over to luka who was crouched near the fire. Luka let out a chuckle and scratched the back of her head as she searched for words to explain.

"Well remember when we went camping here as kids. You, me, and Miku?" Luka looked up at Rin as she asked her. Rin smiled and nodded at the memories.

"My dad taught me how to fish. So basically while you guys swam I gathered some."

"Are you going to do this everytime the rest of us are swimming? Come on Luka, have fun! We'll figure out something for food." Rin said patting the pink haired woman's back. Luka stood up and turned to Rin with a laugh.

"Relax, dork, I set up a net after I fished and I'm going to check up on it later. So tell me, how are things going with evil." Luka whispered as she look back to Neru who was distracted talking to Lily and Gakupo. Rin's shoulders slumped a little and she tossed her head back before returning her look to Luka.

"Well last night I took her to see the sun set at that spot we found awhile back. She was creepily nicer than she usually is. But later when I woke up, I was in the tent. Weird thing is, I don't even remember walking back." Rin said in confusion.

"That's because you didn't walk back." Luka smirked.

"Than how the hell did I get to the camp site?" Rin said bending her head to the side. Her eyebrows scrunched up, now even more confused. Luka bent back down to flip the fish fillets.

"From what Lily told Miku it seems Neru carried you all the way back. Guess she told Lily not to wake you."

Rin pondered the idea but didn't really believe it could be true. Neru's actions and words toward Rin the rest of the time spoke for itself.

"Well that seems weird. Than again she knows you'd all be mad if she ditched me out there." Rin said as she turned around and came face to face with Gumi.

"Mind if I talk to you for a bit?" Gumi said with a soft smile and Rin nearly melted. Gumi's hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing a grey v neck with black shorts. Rin nodded and Gumi took Rin's hand in hers, leading her bit far from the others so they were out of their hearing.

"So um I heard about Neru and you last night." Gumi said with a chuckle but she seemed like the topic was killing her.

"Yeah, hell I didn't even know she carried me back until Luka just told me." Rin said with a shrug but she watched Gumi bite her lip as if to resist saying something.

"Gumi, are you possibly jealous of Neru?" Rin asked poking at Gumi's nose. Gumi's face turned a shade of pink and she let out a nervous laugh.

"I guess I blew my cover a bit huh?"Gumi grinned and wrapped her arms around Rin's waist, pulling her into a hug.

"Trust me, Neru only did it so she wouldn't be in trouble with Luka and Miku for leaving me out there."Rin said nuzzling her face closer into Gumi's neck. Gumi pulled herself back to look at Rin.

"That's probably wise of her." Gumi smiled as she leaned in close to Rin. She took a deep breath and placed her lips on RIn's.

Rin could feel her heart beating through her chest as her eyes slipped closed and she leaned more into Gumi's embrace. When the two looked back they only stared at eachother. Rin gave a soft smile and turned to walk back to camp but was stopped by Gumi jumping in front of her.

"Wait, was that you the other night?" Gumi asked excitedly.

"I don't know, Gumi. Was it me the other night?" Rin smirked and walked around Gumi who slowly followed back to the group.

"So Piko, what all have you done?" Gakupo leaned in closely to Piko's face with a sly smile on his face.

"N-nothing! Why would I do anything like that? I'm innocent, I swear." Piko replied, flustered at the question.

"You won't be for long." Gakupo leaned back in his chair with a smile.

"What do you mean not for long!" Piko cried out.

"Shh, I've already said too much." Gakupo placed a finger to his lips with his unfading smirk.

"Honestly you flirt with anything that has a heartbeat, Gakupo." Lily said trying to smack him in the back of the head but Gakupo dodged her attack and began laughing.

"You both are childish." Neru said, rolling her eyes as she laid back and cross her legs.

"Okay guys, the fish is done." Luka said handing out plates and giving each person half a fish and some rice they brought with them on paper plates.

"Hey, thanks for bringing me back, Neru." Rin sat next to Neru with her food. Neru felt the ever growing knot in her stomach from what she did to her last night.

"You shouldn't thank me, it's not like I'd be allowed to leave you out there anyways." Neru muttered as she took a bit of her fish. Rin felt a pain in her chest when Neru said those words.

After they had all eaten Luka stood on her chair and looked at everyone.

"There has been some unfortunate news I have to tell you all. It seems that our trip has been cut short to next Sunday. Severe storms are supposed to be moving in next Monday." There were a bunch of awes from the group. Meiko stood from sitting on Kaito's lap and looked at everyone.

"There's no use in whining about what Luka can't fix. We still have eight days left to enjoy guys." She said with a smile on her face. She sat back down on Kaito's lap and snuggled up to him.

"Such a pity we don't get as much time to have other fun though." Gakupo winked at Piko who let out a whining sound and back more into Gumi.

"Enough, it's settled. Now go have fun." Luka sat down next to Miku who started rubbing in circles on Luka's back.

Neru pulled her phone out of her pocket and put it to her ear. There seemed to be a look of dread on her face. She got up and walked away from the group.

"I wonder what that's about." Rin whispered to herself as she got up and followed Neru. When she finally found her she hid behind a tree. Neru's voice was shaky, her body looked like she was going to drop to her knees.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for not answering your texts but like I said I'm on a trip."

'Who is she talking to?' Rin though to herself as she peeked around the tree.

"Len, Please, j-just listen to what I have to say." Neru said as though she was about to cry.

'What is Len going on about? This is so confusing.' Rin thought.

"I-I think we need to break up. I can't do this anymore, I'm tired of being controlled. Goodbye, Len." Neru hung up the phone and fell to her knees as assumed.

'Wait, she broke up with him?' Rin quietly snuck out from around the tree and next to Neru.

"Hey, I saw you get up and walk off. Is everything alright?"

"Quit your lies Rin. I saw you folling me out here." Neru muttered as she stared down at her phone.

"I was just wondering if you were okay." Rin said, barely audible.

"Here, let me help you up." Rin reached to pull neru to her feet but Neru let out a gasp of pain and clenched her right side. Rin looked in confusing at the girl and slowly removed her hand from where she held it. She gently pulled up the side of Neru's shirt and saw a large purple bruise across her rib cage.

"How did th-"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Neru pulled her shirt down and walked back towards camp.

"Why won't you tell anyone what he's done to you?" Rin asked to Neru though she knew the girl wouldn't hear her.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's Monday guys, wake up! No use in wasting a day sleeping in." Lily's voice boomed through the campsite. Inevitably everyone heard.

Neru turned over in her sleep, draping an arm over Rin's side. Rin woke up with a yawn. Realizing who was behind her, Rin's body became stiff. She debated waking the older female up but decided it better to let her sleep. Rin's hand rested on top of Neru's and she soon drifted back to sleep.

"Lily, is it really necessary to wake us all up?" Gumi stretched as she exited the tent and walked towards the blonde female who was pouring a cup of coffee that had just come from the pot on the fire.

"Well so far it only seems you, Piko, Gakupo , and me are up anyways. Hold on I'll go see if Neru and Rin are up." She set her coffee on the card table they had brought and walked towards the end tent on the other side. There was a surprised look on her face and Gumi went over to see what was the matter.

"Is ever-" Lily quickly covered Gumi's mouth and Gumi caught sight of a cuddling Neru and Rin soundlessly asleep together. Lily pulled Gumi away to where she could speak.

"I thought that Neru hated RIn. Even worst I thought Rin actually liked me." Gumi's eyes were still on the now closed tent in shock.

"Hun, let me tell you something. Those two have the most difficult relationship in the world. Neru says she hates Rin and puts on this act but I've snuck off to see how she acts when they're alone. It's completely different." Lily chuckled and Gumi only furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait so you've stalked them?" Gum asked a little uncomfortable.

"You make it sound bad, Gumi-chan." Lily's soft smile disappeared.

"Because it kind of is!" Gumi's voice rang matter of factly. Lily rolled her eyes and pulled the green hair girl closer to her.

"They're never gunna admit it but those two still love each other. It's no surprise that Neru would get cuddly with Rin again after dumping Len lastnight." Lily whisper a few inches from Gumi's face.

"You stalked her lastnight t-"

"Be quiet or they'll hear you. It's just to pass time and well Gakupo and I have bets placed on whether they'll get back together or not." Lily put a finger to Gum's lips cutting off the girl's sentence. Gumi felt a chill of uncomfortability surfacing under her skin.

"Ahh so you're telling her about our little bet I see." Gakupo appeared behind Gumi and she suddenly felt twice as uncomfortable as before.

" Well, it sorta slipped when I was explaining their scandalous pose in the tent." Lily smirked.

"Told you they'd get back together."

"Oh boo Lily, give it more time. After all why would Rin pass up and opportunity with this lovely creature." Gakupo said seductively as he gently pulled back the back the front of Gumi's white tank top. Gakupo felt a stinging pain across his face before he realized it and turned to an infuriated Gumi scowling at him with her teeth gritted and her hand raised.

"Gakupo dear, if you ever touch me again without my consent I will personally break ever single one of you fingers so you can't even try with out a surge of pain through your pathetic perv body. Would you say I'm clear?" Gumi smirked deviously at a horrified Gakupo standing before her. He quickly nodded his head and walked away. As soon as he was gone A laugh erupted from behind Gumi. She turned around to find Lily holding her stomach and wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Th-the way you said that! And the way he reacted! I donb't think I've ever seen someone deny Gakupo before! That was awesome." Lily said between laughs as she gasped for air. She nearly keeled over from laughter.

"I'm not going to put of with him. So now that I've made it clear he should stay away." Gumi sighed but let out a giggle as the visual image of Gakupo's face popped up in her mind.

"Did I just see what I think I did?"

The two girls looked over to see standing with a cooled look and a grin plastered across her face. Kaito standing next to her covering his mouth and shaking occasionally as he struggled to hold back the urge to laugh.

"I can't take it anymore! Nice job Gumi, in all honesty he had it coming eventually." Kaito held his hand up and Gumi high fived it.

"It was time he got turned down for his actions. Kaito's right, that was a pretty great sight to see his scared face." Meiko giggled.

"yeah thanks, and as for you." Gumi turned to lily, eyebrow raised.

"I can't believe you placed a bet against me, jerk. Thanks for the support." Gumi smacked her blonde friend across the back of the head.

" Geez, I'm sorry. Give me a break, I was just passing time." Lily rubbed the back of her head and whimpered.

Back inside Rin and Neru's tent, Neru stirred awake and yawned. She felt the hand on hers and smiled, it was calming to have someon to cuddle with after lastnight.

"Wait a minute-" Neru's eyes shot open and she looked to see it was Rin. She sat up and leaned across to make sure, it was definitely the Kagamine girl.

"EYAH!" Neru Removed her arm and scooted away from the startled awake smaller blonde. Rin rubbed her eyes and yawned before tipping her head to the side in confusion at Neru.

"Y-you and I were close. How'd you drag me that close to you lastnight?" Neru asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"First off, I woke up and you were cuddled up to me, thank you very much. Secondly, how could I drag you closer to me without you waking up, smart one?" Rin rolled her eyes and Neru's face turned pink.

"Beats me, but I wouldn't be surprised if you'd managed to, ya know considering how evil you are and what not." Neru smirked but fell off balance as Rin's pillowed landed her smack in the face.

"Yeah cause you're so much better. Miss devil spawn herself in the tent." Rin tried to got up but fell back down with a groan as Neru grabbed her ankle and tripped her. She managed to twist around and began beating the older girl in the back with her pillow. But Neru sat on her back making it to where all Rin could manage to do was but up a pointless squirming motion.

"Give up you know I always win these fights." Neru growled. Rin found enough room to twist around onto her back and looked up with a blush at the older blonde straddling her. It soon was replaced by a fierce smirk on her face.

"That's only cause you prey on poor old me. Don't worry one day I'll get you back and you'll be the one on the ground." Rin giggled. Neru brought her face inches from Rin's with a fierce look in her eyes.

"You'll never beat me, Rin. You've aid it plenty times before and, oh look, still on the floor underneath me." Neru smirked deviously.

"Well when you put it that way, I think i was actually the one on top those times." RIn blushed and let out a set of giggles. Neru's cheeks turned a bright red and she rolled off the younger girl facepalming herself.

"How could someone so cute be so vicious and perverted?"

"Ahh so you still think I'm cute?" Rin smirked.

"S-shutup, I wasn't talking to you!" Neru growled as she exited the tent.

Lily's P.O.V.

Gumi walked off talking with Meiko and Kaito and Gakupo reappeared still rubbing his cheek.

"That really hurt." He whined.

"Well you did try to prey on her, you creep." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I spotted Rin and Neru's tent shaking in all directions and my eyes grew wide.

"Gakupo.. do you see what i-"

"Yeah." Came his shocked response. We both looked at eachother and back to the tent with our mouths agape.

"Well Gakupo my old friend, I think I won the bet. Although I wish the evidence would have been presented in a less scarring way." I said still watched the tent shaking in all sorts of directions and than Neru's voice rang out.

"How could someone so cute be so vicious and perverted.?"

I heard a strange sound and looke over to the drink Gakupo was holding splurting out of his mouth.

"I think my coffee went up my nose." He said as he held his hands over his mouth and nose in pain.

"That's so sick! Why do they have to do it when we can all see and hear it? Ugh I'll be talking to Neru about this later." I shook my head and Gakupo and I walked back to where Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, and Piko sat.


	9. Side note

So since school is starting up and stuff I won't have the time to post new chapters and stuff and hopefully! If I got a spot for crew on musical like I hoped than that will also take up some time. I really am going to try to atleast get one chapter per story a week for my vocaloid, Avatar, and Teen Titans stories. I won't forget to post any more I swear!

Sincerely, Gizmo 3


	10. Chapter 10

"So, did you two have fun in there?" Gakupo smirked as Rin and Neru walked up. The two looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you even talking about?" Neru yawned.

"Oh don't play dumb with us. We saw it all." Lily rolled her eyes at the two dumfounded girls.

"We really don't know what the hell you're talking about Lily." Rin groaned as she sat down next to Gumi.

"Neru, come 'ere than miss faker." Lily grabbed Neru's hand and drug the unwilling girl of behind a set of trees.

"What the hell is this about ,Lily? What did you guys see that you liked so much?" Neru sighed as she leaned her back up against a tree.

"Oh don't play games with me, Neru. We've been friends for a while and you don't even tell me you and Rin are having a thing?" Lily crossed her arms and gave Neru an irritated look.

"Wait, you saw that?!" Neru though back to when her and RIn had been cuddling and a blush grew on her cheeks.

"Damn right we saw it. How scandalous of you, I mean you really got down didn't you?" Lily chuckled.

"Got down? Lily, what the hell are you even talking about?" Neru Looked at Lily confused.

:What do you mean what am I talking about? I'm talking about your unrestrained dirty business with Rin." Lily narrowed her eyes on her puzzled friend.

"WHAT?!" Neru nearly fell as she shot up from the tree she leaned on. She grabbed Lily by the shoulders and shook her.

"I didn't- We didn't…No!" Neru stuttered, her brows furrowed and her face a shade of pink. Lily's face showed all sorts of confusion.

"Than how do you explain what we heard and saw? The tent was practically jumping across the campsite!" Lily put both her hands on Neru's shoulders and shook her in retaliation.

"No, we were fighting is all!" Embarrassment written across Neru at the accusation. Lily quit shaking Neru and stepped away. Gakupo popped up around the tree and smirked deviously at the two blondes.

"Wow, Neru, from getting down with Rin to getting personal with Lily." He looked back and forth between the two's close range and chuckled to himself. Meiko and Kaito also walked around from behind the tree.

"Moving a little fast don't you think?" Meiko a brow as she grinned at the two girls. Kaito stood beside her, turned away suppressing the urge to laugh.

Neru's jaw dropped as she stared horrified at the group . Lily rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Neru's neck and moved closer to the blonde ponytailed girl.

"Oh yeah, absolutely getting frisky." Lily proceeded seductively before pulling away and facing the three before them.

"No you guys, we were talking about the Rival Banging." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Wait you nicknamed the situation?" Neru turned to Lily who shrugged casually at her. Everyone began laughing except Neru.

"You guys have dirty minds." Naru groaned, shaking her head in disapproval.

"So if what they saw is true than explain wha you were doing cuddled up to her?" Gumi was next to appear from behind the tree but there wasn't a hint of amusement in her voice compared to the others. Her arms crossed and eyes set on Neru's.

"Seriously, how many of you can fit behind a damn tree? Hell if I know, woke up and freaked out when I found out myself." Neru threw her hands yp in the air hopelessly.

"Alright, so it's all explained that it was mos tdefinately a misunderstanding?" Lily spoke up, now annoyed by the group of people before her.

"You guys, lets blow up the rafts and go chill on the lake." Came Luka's voice from a distance. The group made their way back to the rest of the group who was now awake.

After getting the rafts blown up and the ores together the group set out onto the lake.

Neru looked out to the raft in front of them where Rin, Gumi, Luka and Miku, Kaito and Meiko were in disappointment.

"Bummed out you're not the one with their arm around her?" Lily looked to Neru suspiciously, still rowing her side of the raft.

"I'm not disappointed! I could care less what her and green hair are doing." Neru huffed.

"Piko, has anyone ever told you that you could be a male model?" Gakupo winked out of the corner of his eye at the silver haired boy sitting towards the back in white swim shorts.

"Eh?!"Piko's face turned red and he tried to cover up his body with his arms in embarrassment. An ore came in, sweeping Gakupo off his feet, and causing him to go overboard with a splash.

"Stop being a creep, Gakupo! Piko doesn't need you creeping him out the whole trip." Lily held her ore diagonally in her hands.

"Guess it's a good idea to take a break. Good call Gakupo!" Miku grinned over at the purple haired boy swimming around in the water.

"Yeah, uh thanks, Miku." Gakupo chuckled.

"You heard the girl, swim break!" Kaito yelled before cannon balling into the water.

"Come on Rin." Luka said, lifting the small blonde up in her arms.

"Wait Luka! What are you do- WAHH!" Rin screamed as Luka jumped over board with her.

"Rin, stealing my girlfriend?" Miku giggled jokingly before diving off the raft into the water. She disappeared under and popped up next to Rin.

"Luka, ready?" Miku smirked in which she received a devious grin and a nod. The two picked Rin up and began counting down from three.

"What are you two doing?" Rin whined.

"Three."

"Two."

"One!" The two counted down in sync and tossed the girl up as high as they could.

"I Hate you both so much!" R$in screamed as she flailed in the air helplessly before crashing into the water once again.

"I wouldn't mind performing a little mouth to mouth if I have to." Gumi laughed as she too dove off the boat and swam over to Rin.

"EH?" Neru lifted her head up at Gumi's question nervously.

"Looks like someone's in last place again." Lily jumped off the raft they were on followed by gakupo and Piko. Neru jumped up automatically.

"If anyone's qualified to do mouth to mouth it's me! A-after all I'm the one who lifeguard's at the indoor water park on weekends!" Neru yelled over to Gumi.

"Then quit wasting time and jump in. Maybe I'll kiss her first!" Gumi smirked over to Neru playfully causing the girl to dive off and swim towards her. Neru dunked Gumi under the water and the two began to wrestle.

"You know this competition is sorta interesting." Gumi said only loud enough for Neru to here as the two paused a moment from wrestling.

"What competition?" Neru looked at the green haired girl confused and without a single clue as to what she meant.

" Which one of us will end up with Rin thing I mean." Gumi stated before being put in a head lock by Neru.

"I don't like Kagamine!" Neru said infuriated.

"WAHHH cut it out! You're cheating!"

"No, you're just surprisingly weak for a girl who owns a motor cycle!" Neru retaliated, thrashing in the water. Little did they know that Luka and Miku were watching.

"So who do you think will drown first?" Luka looked over to Miku who lightly slapped her shoulder in horror.

"We aren't taking bets on who'll drowned first Luka! That's just awful! Although my money's on Neru, I mean she's staying afloat like it's nothing and Gumi looks powerless." A giggle escaped Miku's lips. Luka laughed to herself at how sinister her girlfriend could be at times and yet still seem utterly adorable. Luka leaned in and placed a soft meaningful kiss on Miku's glossy lips. As she pulled away Miku looked at her innocently.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry, you just looked so cute." Luka stated earning a smile from Miku. She watched as the blush crept upon her cheeks gently.


	11. Chapter 11

The group returned to the campsite as the sun began setting. Luka grilled more fish she'd caught. They sait around the fire in the dark of the night chatting before slowly the group began to get smaller as more of them parted to sleep.

"I think we're going to go sleep, night guys." Kaito said with a yawn.

"Yeah, I think we will too. Sleep well guys." Miku said with a smile as both her and Luka headed to their own tent. This leaving Gakupo, Lily, Gumi, Piko, Rin, and Neru.

"Well..well..well.. maybe we should go to sleep too." Lily smiled as she looked over to Gakupo.

"Nah, I'm going to stay up a bit long- WAHHH!" Gakupo yelped as Lily grabbed onto his ear and began dragging him along to their own tent.

"So Rin, Piko said he'd switch tents for tonight if you want to spend the night in one with me." Gumi grinned at Rin excitedly. Piko had agreed with Gumi he'd try to help her in anyway possible to spend time with Rin alone.

"I'd love to but I actually have to talk to Neru about something." Rin smiled apologetically as she watched the excitement in Gumi's face form to disappointment. The young blonde absolutely hated watching the look of disappointment cross her crushes face like this. In face, it crushed her inside.

"That's alright, maybe next time than. Come on Piko, let's go get some shuteye." Piko nodded and the two walked to their own tent.

"SO what do you need to talk to me about?" Neru sighed. She dreaded the idea of another talk with this girl. She had no clear idea as to how she was supposed to feel about Rin in the first place. Before this trip she was absolutely sure she hated her. looked over to the smaller blonde who was walking away.

"Follow me and I'll explain." Rin said emotionlessly. Neru stood and hurried to catch up to Rin. The two walked along the shore of the lake as they slowly grew farther and farther from it. Neru began to recognize the area they were in. Up ahead she saw Rin sit underneath the same tree they'd watched the sun set under. Rin gestured for her to sit down in which Neru joined her.

"I never had a clear chance to share what happened with you. You would never just listen. So I'm telling you now." Rin nearly whispered. Her voice shaking and her hands trembling in her lap. Her eyes didn't meet Neru's.

" A few days before, Teto had told me how Len had asked her to come over and hang out. I over looked it even though I thought it was a bad idea… I walked into the house to Len and Teto arguing over something ridiculous so I went to my room to finish some homework. I heard some banging fifteen minutes or so later and I went down to check what it was.."

"Why are you telling me thi-"

"Because you need to know my story, Neru! Stop being so thick headed and listen to me for once!" Rin cut off Neru's sentence in irritation.

"When I went down to see what was going on I saw Len grabbing Teto by the hair and a knife in her stomach… Sh-she tried to scream and his eyes met mine. It was as if Len had suddenly turned into evil itself. Wh-when I looked into his eyes it filled me with fear."

"Stop lying about what happened. All the evidence is out of your favor and you know that." Neru got up to leave but was stopped by a hand tugging on her own.

"H-he began laughing maniacally about what he'd done.. And than he did it, again, and again, and again. Teto was now to out of it to scream for herlp and only moans of pain escaped her lips. So when I finally grew the courage to stop him I grabbed his hand the knife was in and pulled the knife away. But he wouldn't stop fighting… I grabbed his shirt and ripped it when he tried to pull away. So he pinned m-me to the wall. 'It's sad you won't love me back, Rin. Instead you leave me to brute force.' He whispered in my ear. I can still feel his bloody hand slithering up my shirt."" Tears were pouring down Rin's cheeks as she hissed the last words in disgust. A glistening crystal color from the moon light shining on them.

"So I reached for anything I oculd find to get him off.. I got a small statue that was sitting on the table next to mean and hit him with it… H-he fell unconscious.. That was the least of my worries though.. I walked over to check on Teto and I was tryin to stop the bleeding. I-I had the kn-knife in my hands and than I saw you. But I couldn't explain to you. SO now I finally have, whether you believe me yet or not I don't car." Rin got up wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I know what those bruises are from, Neru. Everyone else might now, but I have been in your place… Guess my brother never mentioned his paranoia and or psychosis. I just hope.. someday you know the truth." Rin choked and began walking away until her figure was no longer visible in the black of the night even with the moon's assistance.

" Just when I think I'm closer to understanding that girl.." Neru whispered to herself. Rin's story fit together much better than Len's did but all the evidence pointed out she was guilty. Neru now found herself in complete confusion as to who she did and didn't believe anymore.

"What do you mean someday you hope I know the truth, Rin?" Neru looked up at the moon for some answer, any answer as to what the girl meant, but received no reply."


End file.
